An Ouroboros Tattoo
by DoctorWho41
Summary: What really reflected the killing curse back at Voldemort, what deal was struck by Lily with no one else knowing, where do these hunches that Harry gets that lead him to be better prepared for his adventures? Read and find out.


**AN: I thank you for reading my first fanfic and hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters you may reconize they belong to J.K. Roweling, I only own** **Sliven.**

Lily Potter was pacing in front of of her dinning room table that had an ancient black book that had only a silver Ouroboros1 on the cover. She was wondering whether or not to do what she was thinking of doing. One one hand it was dangerous and could end badly, however she had a bad feeling that her and her family would be dead if she didn't. She didn't know where this feeling was coming from she had cast the spell that protected the house herself so as to make it easer to hide the true secret keeper, but with the way that Peter has been acting recently she didn't know what to think though she would never tell this to James because he would take anything she said against Peter as an insult to himself.

She had decided to do it this day because James was out of the house for a boys night out with the invisibility cloak as not to be seen by anyone that may try to attack him to bring him to Voldemort and she did not think James would agree with this idea of hers. However, to keep Harry safe felt she had to do this. Lily turned to the book and remembered when she first found it in one of the Potter vaults and was attracted to it because of the cover, this was because it had a snake on it and she knew that the Potter family has been in Gryphondor for centuries. When she read it she was surprised that it was about a dark guardian of the Potter family that was trapped within the pages of the book and was to only be summoned in dark times. The reason for this is because this guardian has been known to claim a life for its services. It was for this reason alone that had stopped her from summoning him even after hearing the prophecy that could be about her son and Voldemort.

She picked up the knife the book and opened the book to its' center pages that had another Ouroboros on them and cut her left hand letting the blood drip onto the pages. She them put the knife down and cast a quick _Episkey_2 to heal the wound, when she looked back at the book there was no blood to be seen on the pages or even on the knife. It seemed the book could collect any nearby blood as well as the blood dropped unto its' pages. She picked up the book and said "with the blood of a Potter willingly given I summoned you Sliven." When she finished saying this she blow on the pages which caused not only the picture on the pages but if someone was to look everything that was written in ink also disappeared as a cloud of ink was taking the form of a man with ink black hair, pale paper like skin, in a black cloak, and eyes that had no white but was completely black. When he was completely formed he bowed to Lily and said "greetings summoner what has befallen onto you that you would risk freeing me from my cage even though you are only a Potter by marriage and could have lost your life even by just trying." Lily looked at him and said "I have read the book vary carefully and know that even if I was a Potter only in name and by magic even if not by blood that it would be safe, and you can quit the act I know from the book how you truly are." "You really are brave and vary smart to have read over the book so thoroughly that you know that much. You would not guess how many have just skimmed thru it and paid dearly for it because they did not know all the rules" said Sliven.

"Yes" said Lily "I can imagine with what I have read how many deals you have twisted because the summoner has not read the book carefully before summoning you for something that they could have probably have easily done themselves if they worked hard enough." She walked over to a chair at the table and pointed to the chair in front of her and he took the hint and sat down in it. Lily began speaking again "now the reason I have freed you is to offer you a deal to protect my son if no one else can until Voldemort is dead forever" she said carefully asto not leave any loopholes. Sliven looked surprised and asked "are you sure you don't mean to protect yourself and your family if you should be attacked or just maybe just kill Voldemort and his followers to end stop the problem at the source" he know why she was asking because of the ability to see outside of his book as long as it had to deal with the Potters and could lead to him being summoned so he would know the details without having to be told. "No" said Lily "because this way the deal may never need to be completed a life my not have to be lost just just because Voldemort attacked all of us when we could still fight back. However if we should both fail and no one else is around, Harry can still be saved and I offer up my soul as payment even if I should somehow survive but be unable to protect him if he is safe from harm."

Now Sliven has heard many deals before that have sounded selfless, but if he look hard enough he can usually find something selfish in the deals, like killing someone to protect there family while it is really to protect themselves. As he thought over the deal he could not find anything selfish in it. He said "to do this I would have to place myself somewhere on the child so that I would be with him always." "Then I would suggest you put yourself on his head where it would be covered by his hair" said Lily as put out her hand. "So do we have a deal?" She asked him. Sliven thought it over and after a while he shook her and he went over to Harry who was taking a nap and touched his head. He became ink again and disappeared into Harry's head. If you were to look carefully you would see parts of a Ouroboros tattoo on his scalp. After Lily had finished watching this she went to hide the book, but when she looked it was gone.

On that faithful Halloween night after Voldemort's body was destroyed and his soul left Sliven reappeared above Harry holding three balls of what appeared to be white lights with mist over them, though one was smaller then the other two. He separated the smaller one from the others and ate it gaining vary little power from it saying "that will take care of that danger though I will leave the connection and gifts that he would have received to better protect him and give him a warning when he is near." He then looked at the other two balls wit a contemplating look. "Now I could just take my payment and free the other" he said "but for some reason I think that would leave a bad taste in my mouth. So here is what I am going to do, I am going to keep you like this until the deal is done then do that then or I might decide to be very generous and do something I have never done before" he finished as he put the two balls in a pocket in his cloak. He heard a noise and seem to look at nothing then shook his head and had a look on his face that showed he had just decided some thing and said "he is not a part of the deal and if events go as they should he would be safer there and that means less work for me. Though" he said with a sour expression on his face "being around those 'people' may just be worth the extra work." Sliven shook is head and returned to his spot on Harry's scalp a little above the fresh lightning bolt scar that was made by the curse before he reflected it back at its' caster. From there event go like they would have if he had not even been summoned for eleven years no one would even know he was there, not even Harry until circumstances would make it so he would have to step in to deal with a problem with a more hands on approach.

1The Ouroboros is an ancient symbol depicting a serpent or dragon eating its own tail.

2A minor healing spell meant for fixing small wounds such as small cuts or a broken nose.

**AN: It may be awhile for the next chapter but please review this and suggest any ideas you may think will help.**


End file.
